1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a seamless belt for electrophotography used for an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seamless belts for electrophotography can improve the durability of transfer members from the viewpoint of wear resistance by having a hard coat layer having an ultraviolet curable resin on the surface. The following methods for manufacturing such seamless belts for electrophotography are known.
That is, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-113128 discloses a method in which a base material of a seamless belt for electrophotography obtained by blow molding a preform is dip coated with an ultraviolet curable acrylic resin, and thereafter, the ultraviolet curable acrylic resin is cured to thereby form a hard coat layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-79245 discloses a method in which a belt base material for electrophotography including a polyimide resin and a carbon black and obtained by centrifugal molding is spray coated with an ultraviolet curable acrylic urethane resin, and the ultraviolet curable acrylic urethane resin is cured to thereby form a hard coat layer.